1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus capable of performing recording on a recording medium mounted on a tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a type of recording apparatus capable of performing recording on a recording medium of larger thickness and higher rigidity than a recording sheet, such as a compact disc. Regarding this type of recording apparatus, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-036516 discusses a recording mode in which the recording medium is inserted into an apparatus main body while mounted on a tray.
FIG. 8 is a perspective view of a tray base discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-036516. FIG. 9 is a sectional view illustrating the tray base illustrated in FIG. 8 in the closed state. FIG. 10 is a sectional view illustrating the tray base illustrated in FIG. 8 in the open state.
As illustrated in FIG. 8, release members 105 are connected to the tray base 102. The release members 105 are supported at the front surface of the main body so as to be rotatable around a rotation shaft 106. When the tray base 102 is rotates from the state illustrated in FIG. 9 to the state illustrated in FIG. 10, the release members 105 enters a gap between a spur holder 43 and a platen 34 to raise the spur holder 43. Since inclined portions 1051 are formed at the distal end portions of the release members 105, the release member 105 can smoothly enter the gap between the spur holder 43 and the platen 34.
In a recording apparatus, an inner cover to be opened and closed at the time of replacement of a recording head and an ink tank may be provided not on the upper surface of the main body but on the front surface of the main body for a design-related reason. When, in the recording apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-036516, if the tray base 102 is arranged on the front side of the inner cover with respect to the main body, the tray base 102 also opens as the inner cover opens. When the tray base 102 is opened, the spur holder 43 is raised by the release members 105. When the spur holder 43 is raised, a carriage situated above the spur holder 43 and carrying the recording head and the ink tank is raised by an elevating mechanism. When the carriage is raised, the gap between the carriage and the main body upper portion is reduced. As a result, the requisite space for the operation of replacing the recording head and the ink tank is not sufficiently secured, and there is a fear of deterioration in convenience for replacing operation.